The Return of the Unwanted (ON HOLD)
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: *KIDNAPPED SEQUEL!* It's been a year since the incident with Brooke. Everything was going well in everyone's lives, until one note changes everything. Austin is in danger again, and it's up to his friends and family to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me, PINEAPPLE! If you didn't know, I wrote the story, Kidnapped. With this sequel, Groot will be helping me! So, yeah! Without further ado, let's get to the story! **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything recognizable**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

"AUSTIN! WAKE UP!" my mom yelled, "ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Let me sleep, forever," I mumbled.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON IF YOU DONT WAKE UP THIS INSTANT YOU DONT GET PANCAKES!" my mom screamed.

My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed.

"Alright I'm up I'm up!" I said.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I ran downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. My mom smirked at me.

"I knew pancakes would get you to get up," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and took out my phone. It's been a whole year since the kidnapping incident. I'm 16 now, along with the rest of Team Austin. My parents have become more protective of me, even though I tell them that I'm fine. Well, physically. Emotionally, I'm still recovering. My cousins left a couple of days ago, and promised they'll be back soon. For some reason, I have a feeling they'll be coming back very soon. I shook it off as my mom put a plate of pancakes in front of me. I put my phone and and ate the pancakes. My mom laughed at my kid-like behavior. After I finished, I put my plate in the sink and grabbed my phone and backpack.

"Bye mom!" I called out.

"Bye! Be careful!" she replied.

I rolled my eyes but I do appreciate that she cares about me. I closed the door and started my journey to school. I plugged in my earbuds and listened to my music. Then, I felt someone hug me from behind. I took out one of my earbuds and looked at the person with a smile.

"Hey Ally-gator," I greeted.

"Hola Monica," she smirked.

I blushed and she kissed my cheek. She held my hand and dragged me to school. Yes, before you ask, Ally and I are dating. Surprisingly, so are Trish and Dez. Everyone was shocked about that. Even our parents. Anyway, when we got to school, Dez imediately ran up to us.

"Guys! We have an emergency!" Dez panicked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"MY SHARK IS MISSING!" he wailed.

Ally slapped her head and I rolled my eyes. Typical Dez.

"Also, Trent's back," he added casually.

My eyes widened and Ally looked at Dez in shock.

"WHAT?!" we both shouted.

"Yeah! He's back! No one in the school found out about what he did. So erased all of his police records and registered back into school," Dez explained.

"How do you know that?" Ally asked.

"Trish told me," Dez answered.

"How did Trsih know?" I questioned.

Then, Trish walked up to us and stood next to Dez with a scowl on her face.

"Trent told me," she replied.

"Why would you talk to him?!" I yelled.

People stopped and started at us, but I ignored them.

"He cornered me in he gym!" Trish defended, "Plus, he told me to give you this."

She handed me a paper and I read it to myself.

_Hey Austy, remember me?_

_Yes, it's your soulmate writing this right now. You may of been able to escape last time, but this time, I will make sure you won't leave my grasp. Don't tell your friends about this note. You don't want anything bad happening to them, would you? And what about you precious little cousins? And I'm sure you want your parents to stay alive too. I have people watching you Austin. I'm capable of more than you think. You're not safe. You never were. I'll see you soon._

_~Brooke_

My face went pale and I took a deep breath. This girl will not stop! Now, she's using the people I care about against me!

"Austin, are you okay? What did the note say?" Ally asked.

I looked into her eyes and they were filled with worry. I can't lie to her, but I have to if I want to keep her and everyone else safe. I looked away from her and sighed.

"Nothing, it's just a stupid threat," I lied, stuffing the paper in my pocket.

Trish was about to say something, but the bell rang. I quickly walked past my friends and went to home room. Out if the corner of my eye, I swear I saw someone watching me. I guess Brooke is right: I'm not safe at all.

Trish's P.O.V

"What's up with him?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't he tell us what the note really said? I know he was lying," Ally added.

Dez, Ally and I have chemistry together, and the rest of our classes with Austin. So, this was the perfect time to discuss this.

"That because the note is from Brooke," I replied.

Dez and Ally stared at me with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?" Dez asked.

"I read the note," I answered.

"Trish! Do you know what you've done?" Ally whisper-yelled, "You just put yourself in danger!"

"No, Brooke told Austin not to tell us. She never said anything about us reading the note behind his back," I pointed out.

Ally rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"So, what did the note say?" Dez asked.

"Brooke has people watching Austin and is using the people he cares about against him," I explained.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? If we call the cops, that will just get Austin into more trouble, and if we try to help, we'll just put ourselves and Austin in danger!" Ally pointed out.

Ally's right. We can't do anything. What the hell are we going to do?

Brooke's P.O.V

"Alright, here's your food," Mark, the police officer, told me.

"Thank you," I replied.

When he came inside to give me the tray, I started my plan. I kicked the tray out of his hands and grabbed his arms. I twisted his arms and slammed him against the bars if my cell. Then, I took his gun and shot him in the stomach. That's it, I'm finally free! I took his handcuffs, just in case, and his utility belt. I could already hear the alarms going off. Before I left, I looked at the picture of Austin one last time.

"I'm coming for you," I whispered creepily, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>She's back! And more bitchy than ever! This story is going to be EPIC! Not the movie, just the word. Okay, that was a horrible pun. This story will be updated every Tuesday by me or possibly Groot, so, yeah! I hope you guys like the chapter! R&amp;R! PEACE OUT!<strong>

**-Pineapple ㇮1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

All day I avoided all of my friends. I don't want any of them to get involved. They tried to talk to me, but I just ignored them. I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't want any of them to get hurt. The last bell rang, and I quickly walked to my locker. Unfortunately, Dez, Trish, and Ally were all blocking my locker. I just froze while they all looked at me.

"You can't avoid us Austin," Trish said.

"What's up with you?" Ally asked, "Did we do something?"

"No, it's just-" I was cut off by Dez.

"WE READ THE NOTE!" Dez blurted out.

Trish and Ally sent him death glares.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Okay, I know this sounds bad, but we just wanted to know what was bothering you!" Ally defended.

"Plus, you really think I'd give you the paper without reading it?" Trish asked.

"Okay, you have a point," I replied, "But this is my problem, not yours. So, forget about what was in that note."

They finally moved out of the way so I opened my locker and got all of the things I needed.

"Dude, you're in danger! Brooke is out there! We can't just pretend we don't know anything!" Dez exclaimed frustrated.

"We care about you Austin," Ally added.

I slammed my locker shut and faced all of them.

"Well I care about you guys too! I don't want you getting yourselves hurt!" I snapped.

They all stepped back at my outburst. I took a deep breath and faced them again.

"If one of you got hurt because of this, I would never forgive myself. I just want to keep you guys safe," I said.

"Austin-" Trish started, but I cut her off.

"No, I don't want to here it," I said, "If I want to keep you guys safe, I need to be on my own for a while."

Before they could do anything else, I walked out of the school.

Ally's P.O.V

"Why does he have to be so loyal?!" Dez whined.

I gave him a weird look.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"In reality, yes, in this situation, no," Trish replied.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I get that Austin doesn't want anything to happen to us, but he has to at least talk to us about this! We care about him too! We walked out of the school and to my house. We decided that we would discuss this more at my place and try to get Austin to talk to us. Dez and Trish were fighting, as usual. Wow, even when they're dating, they still fight. Then, I noticed Austin was sitting in the alley of the school, crying as we were walking past it.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled, running towards him.

Trish and Dez stopped arguing and followed me. I bent down in front of him and he lifted up his head. Tears were running down his face and his eyes were bloodshot.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

Instead of answering us, he stood up and walked away. We kept walking away even though we were calling his name. Dez even tried to drag him back, but he failed. I noticed Austin dropped a piece of paper and I picked it up.

_So, it appears your friends found out themselves. What a shame. I warned you Austin. No one should know. Looks like your dad isn't home. I wonder why? Oh, right! He was in a car crash! But, where is your mom? Oh, she was in the car with your dad! How sad! Guess who the other driver was? If you guessed me, you're correct! They're in critical condition. If you even try talking to your friends about this, they'll be next. I'm coming for you_

_~Brooke_

No, way. I dropped the paper in shock and leaned against the wall. Trish and Dez read the note, and we all fell silent. Austin's parents are on the verge of dying, and Brooke is closer than we thought.

"We're screwed," Trish muttered.

"I could not agree more," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the suckish chapter, but there is a family emergency, so I was even lucky that I got to update. I really have to go, so I can't really say anything right now, so, yeah. I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! PEACE OUT!<strong>

**-Pineapple ㇮1**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! So, yes, I haven't been active lately, and I would like to apologize for that. There has been some stuff going on in my family, and I neede to take care of that. Plus, there's this new stupid test coming up soon that's also stressing me out. No, I'm not quitting fanfiction, and no, I'm not deleting any stories! I'm just putting some of them on hold. Plus, pineapple is going through some things, so I won't be able to update her story. I'm going to be updating as soon as I can now that my problem is slowly being solved. I'm putting "Rise of the Assassins" and "Return of The Unwanted" on hold for now until I finish my other stories. Thank you guys for being patient! I'll see you soon!**

**~Awesomeauthor14 ㈴1**


End file.
